Sense of Humor
by Roxius
Summary: Chocolove asks Anna to be his audience for some new material he's been working on, and the conversation eventually leads to proving whether Anna actually has a sense of humor or not. Anna X Chocolove. CRACK PAIRINGS FTW. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

A/N: CRACK PAIRINGS AHOY!!! Also, this ended up being alot longer than it was originally gonna be, so be happy! It was only a short exchange, anyway.

* * *

"You want me to...WHAT?" Anna asked in annoyance, raising an eyebrow.

Grinning sheepishly, Chocolove rubbed the back of his head as he replied, "W-Well...I...I was hoping you would be willing to listen to some of my jokes...to help me practice my material..."

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?! YOUR JOKES SUCK ASS!!!" Anna snapped.

Suddenly, Chocolove was dressed as a blade of grass. "Did you say...'grass'?" he asked in a serious voice.

A moment later, he was lying on the floor in pain, smoke still drifting off of Anna's fist.

"Don't you get it?! Your jokes make no sense, either!!" Anna berated him.

Sitting up, Chocolove rubbed his bruised forehead and replied, "Well, I can't just give up! It's my dream to make people laugh, and I'm going to make that dream a reality!!"

Anna knelt down in front of him, and tossed him an angry glare. "Do you seriously think...you can make anyone laugh?"

Chocolove shrugged. "...I don't even know anymore..." He let out a heavy sigh, and stared down at the floor in despair.

For some reason, Anna found herself feeling a bit sorry for the poor guy, so she said, "How about this, then? I'll let you practice some of your new jokes on me, and if I laugh...then you can consider yourself good enough to make ANYONE laugh at least a bit! Alright?!"

Chocolove's face lit up, and he jumped to his feet. "Wow?! Really?!! You mean it?!! Thank you so much, Anna-chan!!"

"Yeah, yeah...let's just...let's just get this over with, okay?"

Chocolove nodded, and he coughed into his fist to prepare himself. "Okay...say something."

"...That's not funny..." Anna replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"DID YOU SAY," A shadow flashed over Chocolove's face as a pair of bunny ears popped out of his afro, "...BUNNY?"

Anna didn't say anything; not even a slightest twitch of the mouth was noticeable. A sweat drop rolled down Chocolove's cheek.

"...Maybe you should try something else instead of rhyming everything like some kind of retarded idiot?" Anna suggested, a vein clearly noticeable on the side of her head.

Chocolove winced. "Uh...y-yeah, I'll try that instead...just hold on for a moment..."

Anna waited with an unnatural patience as Chocolove scanned his mind for any new jokes he could pull off.

Then...it came to him.

"HEY, HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED THAT THE X-LAWS GROUP IS REALLY JUST AN INSANE CULT BEING RUN BY A MASOCHISTIC, PERVERTED LOLI?!!!" Chocolove proclaimed.

A cold breeze blew past, neither Shaman daring to say a word.

Shaking violently all over, Anna stammered, "T...T...That..."

"...Y-Yes?" Chocolove asked, afraid he was about to be attacked.

"T-That was...that was..." Anna covered her face with her hands.

"...W-What?"

"T...That was...that was so..." Anna suddenly removed her hands, and her face was as cold and serious as ever. "THAT WAS SO PATHETIC."

"...EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!!!"

"All you did was make some idiotic statement that is somewhat true!! You need to create more build-up, more feeling into your words!!!" Anna instructed, pointing accusingly at the dark-skinned boy.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT JOKES?!" Chocolove snapped back, "HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW ME HOW KNOWLEDGEABLE YOU ARE IN THE SUBJECT?!!"

Not about to let herself be shown up, Anna exclaimed, "FINE!!! I'LL MAKE YOU LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!!!"

Chocolove gulped; maybe Anna could really pull it off!

Crossing her arms, Anna closed her eyes, and spoke only one word: "TUNA."

A few seconds passed with nothing but silence, and then...

Thousands of spirits resembling tuna fish came flying out of the ground like an eruption, and Chocolove jumped back in horror.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" he cried.

"These are the souls of the many tuna fish who are captured, canned and eaten every day!!" Anna responded, waving her 1000-bead necklace around as the fish flew in circles over her.

Anna smirked. "So...are you laughing now, Chocolove?"

'Is...is this supposed to be funny?' Chocolove wondered, 'It...it doesn't even make any sense!! She's...SHE'S JUST AS BAD AT JOKES AS I AM!!! HELL, SHE'S WORSE!!!'

"Chocolove...what do you think of my 'ALMIGHTY TUNA PARADE'?!!" Anna demanded to know.

Chocolove scratched his forehead as he tried to think of a good answer that wouldn't end up with him being beaten half to death. "Umm...well...errr...it was...oh, how do I say this...it was...interesting, I suppose..."

"C'mon...tell me the whole truth..."

Seeing that Anna might not attack him after all, Chocolove sighed and said rather bluntly, "...Your jokes make even less sense than mine..."

Anna smashed her fist into Chocolove's face. "YOU BASTARD!!!"

"BUT...BUT IT'S TRUE!!! YOU TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!!!" Chocolove cried, rubbing his swollen cheek in pain.

"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE LIED!!"

"WHAT'S IT MATTER TO YOU IF YOU'RE FUNNY OR NOT?!! YOU NEVER HAD A SENSE OF HUMOR, ANYWAY!!!"

Anna gasped. "That's...that's not true!! I have a sense of humor I do!!" She shouted, her face bright red.

"Oh, please!! You always go and ruin everything with your straightforward, over-serious attitude!!!"

"THAT'S...THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU JACKASS!!! I'LL FORCE YOU THROUGH MY SPECIAL TORTURE TRAINING FOR THAT!!!"

"Oh, really?!!" Chocolove chuckled, "You wanna prove to me that you do have a sense of humor, then?!!"

"ALRIGHT, I WILL!!!" And with that, Anna grabbed Chocolove by the shoulders, and smashed her lips against his.

Chocolove's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. 'HOLY...'

As they separated, Anna whispered, "It'd be unbelievably hilarious to think that I could actually be in love with you...wouldn't it?!"

Chocolove nodded, still dazed from the kiss. "Uh...uh-huh..."

"See? I DO have a sense of humor..." Anna smirked, and then she slid her tongue into his mouth once again.

---

---

---

---

---

---


End file.
